Flip chip light emitting diodes (LEDs) and the use of the same in light emitting assemblies are known in the art. Such known flip chip LEDs are constructed making use of active materials known to produce light in a blue wavelength when subjected to a power source to initiate current flow through the flip chip, and are referred to as blue flip chip LEDs. Such blue flip chip LEDs are used to accommodate white LED applications. However, there also exists a need for multi-color applications that are not currently satisfied by use of the blue flip chip LEDs.
It is, therefore, desired that a LED be developed in a manner that addresses and meets the needs of such multi-color applications. It is further desired that such LED be constructed having an architecture that is the same as or similar to the architecture of other LEDs that may be used in an LED package to thereby simplify the assembly process and optical and thermal design.